


trust you with the secrets that you keep

by diaphanousveil



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pre-reveal dating, teenagers staying up past their bedtimes to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanousveil/pseuds/diaphanousveil
Summary: Pre-reveal, Ladybug and Adrien start dating. When things become more serious, they discuss the effects of their respective secrets on their relationship.





	trust you with the secrets that you keep

“I could be anyone, you know.” Ladybug sat in the dark, gazing at Adrien. It was getting late, and they both had school in the morning, but neither of them wanted to say goodnight.

“You’re not just anyone,” Adrien mumbled, sounding half-asleep already. “You’re Ladybug,” he said, and he snuggled up closer to her. 

“But I could be!” she insisted, resisting the urge to curl up next to him. “You don’t know who I am under this mask. I could be a criminal, for all you know.”

“But you’re not,” he murmured. “You’re Ladybug. You fight criminals.”

“It’s not just that. Look, Adrien, I love this. I love us. But I hate that I’m keeping secrets from you.”

“You don’t have to keep it a secret,” Adrien said, trying to draw her closer to him. Ladybug forced herself to pull back.

“But I do! Adrien, it wouldn’t be safe for either one of us if you knew who I was.”  
His face grew sober when he heard her.

“Ladybug, I know that your secret identity is important to you, and I can respect that. I’m okay with not knowing.”

“But how can you trust me if you don’t even know who I am?”

“It’s not breaking my trust to have a secret identity. I trust you to be just as good of a person outside of the suit as in it. I trust you with the secrets you keep from me.” He lowered his gaze, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Besides, how do you know I’m not keeping secrets from you?”  
Ladybug reached over and tilted his chin up so that he was looking at her again.

“I’m not in any place to judge you for secret keeping. I trust you with the secrets you keep from me.”

“I am, you know. I am keeping a secret that would change the way you feel about me.”  
Ladybug didn’t know what to make of that. She leaned in toward Adrien, until she was close enough to hear his heartbeat.

“You really don’t mind? You don’t mind that I’ll never be able to tell you?” she asked.

“Whoever you are under the mask, you’re the same person I know as Ladybug. I love you, Ladybug, and that’s true regardless of what your name is. I love you, and I trust you.”

What could she say to that?

“I love you, Adrien. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. I love you, and I trust you.”

“Is this enough for you, what we have?” Adrien’s eyes were opened a bit wider now.

“I’m happy with what we have,” Ladybug said, biting her lip.

“But you want more.” 

It was true. It was absolutely true. Not that she was discontent with the hours they spent playing video games and prank-calling news reporters and just talking, but she wanted more. It wasn’t that she felt an urgent need to go any farther than kissing Adrien at present, but she wanted more. She wanted to kiss him as Ladybug, but she also wanted to kiss him as Marinette. She wanted to hold hands with him and catch him watching her at school. She wanted everyone to know that she was his and he was hers.  
She wanted a future with him. She wanted to get married to him and have children with him and grow old with him. She wanted so much that she could never have without revealing herself. But how could she reveal herself and endanger not only herself but also everyone she loved? Her parents, Alya, Nino, and --Adrien.

“I want you, and I have you, and I wouldn’t trade this for anything.” Ladybug smiled and stood up, gently disentangling herself from Adrien. “ I should go. We both have school in the morning.” She began to walk toward the window.

“Are you really going to leave without just one good-night kiss?”

Well, she couldn’t argue with that logic.

“All right,” she said, “Just one good-night kiss.”

It was definitely more than one kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a suggestion or a prompt, leave a comment! Thanks for reading.


End file.
